


Flowers, Acorns, and Beetles

by screamingatstars



Series: HFB [2]
Category: The Acorn Princess (Short Film)
Genre: Bonus Material, Canon Gay Character, Canon Lesbian Character, Disaster Gay Cornelia, F/F, Feelings Realization, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26131939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamingatstars/pseuds/screamingatstars
Summary: A collection of bonus content for my fic How Flowers Bloom!
Relationships: Cornelia & Flower, Cornelia/Nutalia, Flower/Beetle
Series: HFB [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897561
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	Flowers, Acorns, and Beetles

**Author's Note:**

> This is an extra material work! Some of these might end up being readable as standalones, but they’re written with the intention of going along with my chaptered fic for this fandom. This will include deleted scenes, extra scenes, different character’s perspectives, and whatever else I decide to write! The individual chapters won’t be connected to each other, just to HFB. Tags will be updated as this goes along!
> 
> Just a quick little drabble to start off with, mainly because I really wanted to write something featuring Cornelia since she hasn’t played too large of a role in HFB so far.

Flower had been Cornelia’s best friend since she was small. They’d always known they’d have to marry each other one day, but didn’t quite understand what that meant as kids. By the time they actually fully realized what getting married meant, and that they didn’t have a choice in the matter, it had become a fact of life: they would be married when they were older. So Cornelia had never given much thought to any other idea.

That was, up until the moment Nutalia joined the royal guard, and her heart nearly leapt out of her chest.

Cornelia had never felt anything remotely similar to this before: this overwhelming sense of longing that left her a flustered mess and made her want to know everything there was to know about Nutalia. The intensity of the emotion terrified her at first, and she spent many a night huddled in her bed, panicking as she tried and failed to think about anything other than the guard captain. 

When she finally broke down and told Flower what was going on, he had told her gently, but in no uncertain terms, that that yearning feeling meant she had a crush. That she was starting to develop feelings.  _ Romantic  _ feelings. The minute he said it, something had clicked into place in her mind, and suddenly she understood. Why the thought of falling in love with Flower had never crossed her mind, going beyond the fact that he was a friend, and nothing more. Why she had never quite been able to envision herself getting married to him, and of having him- or any other man- as a husband.

Realizing what she was feeling and why she felt it, though, didn’t change the reality of her future. And it definitely didn’t mean she was any less of a blushing, nervous wreck any time Nutalia looked her way or nodded in greeting. In fact, it was the exact opposite. Flower continued to be a kind, supportive friend, encouraging her to confess her feelings or at the very least start up a conversation. And Cornelia continued to fail miserably at doing either of those things.

This process went on for just over a year, with Nutalia giving her the occasional smile or nod or passing bow, and Cornelia falling to pieces. In fact, It might have gone on forever, if not for a certain great upset involving a crashed wedding, a ‘kidnapped’ prince, and a Beetle.

But that’s another story we all already know.


End file.
